cosmic_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Academy Wiki
Welcome to the Cosmic Academy Wiki An online roleplay group based on a fantasy school full of students and professors of different powers! Here you'll find information about joining, available powers and more! What is The Cosmic Academy? At the time of this writing, The Cosmic Academy is just a fevered dream. An adaptation of another roleplay group but with a better organizational and in-universe system, and less corrupt leadership. Now, however, we have launched. We are active. In-universe, The Cosmic Academy is a roleplay that takes place on Earth in the year 2030. There are some slight differences as characters establish them, such as some immortal characters having roles in history, different groups and religions existing, and so on. Here are some notable differences! *Certain fantasy races such as slimes, elves, elementals and so on exist, and many co-exist with humanity. Angels and Demons exist too, though they are ''generally ''more secretive, operating on divine levels. *A major religious force is the Church of the Flame, a faith which embraces a more midieval lifestyle and technology level. Many of the more medieval aspects and characters of the world can be attributed to them. They continue to wage crusades against those of other religions, or of no religion at all. A small number of people (both human and non-human) have a unique ability to control certain "elements". Most are born with their abilities and learn to use them at a later age, but some gain their abilties through some other means, including non-technological. These beings are called controllers, and they have the ability to control a certain power called their kinesis. These range from classic fantasy elements such as Fire or Water, to more obscure ones such as Grave or Network, even to silly yet just-as-powerful ones such as Paper or Clay. Many more are available too! The Cosmic Academy is a college based in the United States of America, secluded from the rest of society. Controllers find their way to this school one way or another, all for one common purpose: kinetic learning. Here they either act as students who come to harness and improve their craft while making connections and friendships with other controllers, or they come as professors, masters of their craft who wish to help others improve their own magical abilities. With their own backstories, personalities and unique abilities, characters are played by friendly, literate roleplayers who will help you get involved! Each player is allowed two main characters - One for each of the two different campuses. They can each have a different kinesis, and both don't have to be good guys! At the moment, we're getting set up in a Facebook group. All are welcome to join, but are well advised to submit an example of their roleplaying style - Just to make sure you're literate and have decent spelling/grammar. Once in, you'll be added to our out-of-character discussion where people chat and will be fully willing to help you set up your character(s)! Submit a bio, and if approved, you'll be added to one of the two campuses. Then you can start roleplaying! Resources Rules page here! Different kinesis options here! Character template! Assorted Pages The beginning. The Church of the Flame Fomorians Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse